The invention relates to a semiconductor component having a plastic housing, which encloses a rewiring structure. The rewiring structure is formed by flat conductors embedded in plastic and/or by elongated contact connecting pads. Furthermore, the invention relates to a carrier structure and to a blank, which have component positions arranged in rows and/or columns for the semiconductor components according to the invention. Finally, the invention relates to methods for producing the carrier structure, the blank and the semiconductor components.
Standardized flat conductors and flat conductor-free plastic housings are not provided for rewiring or for routing wiring and/or for making through contacts. Both the upper side and the rear side of flat conductor frames, which are used for flat conductors and/or flat conductor-free plastic housings, have the same geometric structure, both for external flat conductor connections and for internal flat conductor connections, so that decoupling the chip side or upper side of the flat conductors from the board side or external contact side on the rear side of the flat conductors is possible only to a restricted extent.
In order to route the chip side and external contact side, complicated multilayer systems, for example made of ceramic with metallic intermediate layers, are used. Multilayer substrates of this kind are formed as a carrier structure and are produced by laminating various insulating layers with structured conductor tracks. In this case, the electrical connection between the conductor tracks and the laminated layers is made via through contacts. Such carrier structures comprising multilayer substrates for rewiring and routing are too complicated and too costly for flat conductor-free plastic housings.